


Naughty Dreams

by dracoluv



Series: Deamus Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff/Smut, M/M, Masturbation, New Boyfriends, PWP, Smut, Smut/Fluff, Smutty, but also fluff, caught masturbating, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: Seamus was having a very naughty dream that lead to some naughty actions that Dean just couldn't help but assist with.





	Naughty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryWrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/gifts).



“Sh-shay...Seamus!”

Suddenly Seamus awoke, his heart beating. He looked around the dorm for the source of the noise to find that there was none. Huh...must of been another one of his dreams. 

Seamus sat up in his bed and looked around. He sighed as he noticed his own problem. He must have been having one of those dreams again.

He looked around and silently slipped his hand beneath the band of his briefs and sighed at the relief that the pressure around his stiff cock gave him. Slowly, he began to stroke himself, closing his eyes and leaning back against his headboard.

He tried to remember the dream he was having. Strong hands moving up his sides, those deep brown eyes looking up at him as soft brown lips kissed their way up his torso. Seamus breathed a moan as he imagined their lips meeting. 

Seamus panted as he sped up his strokes. He could just imagine his leg being forced up just as his lover would press the head of his cock to Seamus’s arse. Too far gone to remember that he wasn’t alone, Seamus moaned out his name.

He was panting heavily and suddenly there was a dip in the bed beside him. He ripped his hand up from under the sheets, turning red as he looked over to find what had made the indentation.

“Sorry,” said a deep voice in whisper, “I-I heard you say my name.”

“Dean?” Seamus blushed deeper, “I’m so sorry. I-I can explain. I”

“No…” Dean said softly, running a hand over Seamus’s chest, “You don’t have to explain.”

Dean took out his wand and put up a quick privacy charm to keep the noises from reaching the other boys. 

“I do it too,” Dean whispered, his hand dipping below the waistline of Seamus’s briefs to take hold of his cock. 

Seamus was beet red, staring up at Dean and gasping as the taller boy began to stroke his cock. He started slow, but quickly built up to a good speed. The mix of fantasy and new reality was enough to draw Seamus close. He most certainly was not going to last long. 

Dean leaned in and kisses Seamus’s soft pink lips as the smaller boy began to thrust into his hand. Seamus moaned and pulled back to warn Dean, soon cumming all over Dean’s hand. Dean smiled and kissed him again. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” he whispered.

Seamus blushed again, “You’re beautiful all the time.”

Dean chuckled and kissed him once more. 

 

“Do me a favor?” Dean asked him nonchalantly.

“Want me to finish you off too?” Seamus smirked.

“No, well yes,” stuttered Dean, “but that’s not what I was asking.”

“Then what were you asking?” Seamus challenged with an eyebrow raised.

Dean looked into his eyes shyly, “Be my boyfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Seamus grinned, kissing Dean once more.


End file.
